Angels and Devils
by sessi
Summary: Postwar, DracoXHermione, 7th year. Everyone thinks Hermione is dead, but is she really? What do the God and the Devil have to do with it? Read and find out! R&R!


Hi everybody!

This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so don't be surprised if I don't get all the information right =) When I get something wrong I would appreciate it if you told me, so I don't make the same mistake twice.

I got the idea when I first started reading A World Apart by lolagirl.

This will be rated T for the time being but there is a chance that I will switch to M.

Disclaimer

I don't own anything except for the plot. I'm just playing a little bit with J.K Rowling's characters.

Prolong

I felt noting but the pain, the pain of loosing someone I love. I wished I could take her place. She was to young, to precious to die, but she did. She was ripped from this world by no other than my aunt. Tortured to the very end, with no one to save her. And there I was, only three weeks after the love of my life died. She would never know how I felt for her or how much I adored her. Because she is gone, Hermione Granger died thinking I hated her.

Chapter 1 surprise

DPOV

I woke up with a start. I had had the same dream I had every night since that fateful night. The one where I saw the love of my life being tortured. Everyone thinks I hated Hermione and at some point I did, up until third year where she punched me in the face. She broke my nose that day and after that my hate started to grow into respect and then into love. I never told her I loved her, I was to afraid that she might turn me down. So I kept quiet. I've only told my best friend Blaise and my family about it. I told them as soon as the war were over that I loved her and that I had no intention what so ever to marry Pansy. Thinking about how she died bring tears to my eyes. Aunt Bellatrix hade escaped the arours when they came to arrest her and decided that she wanted revenge on Potter for killing Voldemort. She wanted him to suffer so she tortured and killed one of his best friends. Even if I wasn't there when it happened I still dream about it, my mind keep coming up with different she could have tortured her.

I shook my head to rid it of all thoughts, I had to get ready for the day. Today was September 1st and I had to get back to school for my 7th year. I had gotten a letter a few weeks ago telling me that I was made head boy and that I would meet the head girl on the train. I was quite curious about who the head girl was. The only girl I could think of as head girl was Hermione and she is gone so I have no clue.

I picked out my robes for the day and headed into the shower.

The warm water running down my body was relaxing so I just stood there until I remembered that the train were leaving at 9.30. I hurriedly got out of the shower and put on my cloths for the day. Before I left the bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror. The seventeen year old boy that looked back at me were paler than usual and his hair had grown long, he looked tired, like he hadn't slept for weeks. Unfortunately was the boy who was staring back at him, himself. Tearing away my gaze, I grabbed my trunk and made my way downstairs were mom was waiting for me.

" go morning darling, I hopped you got a dreamless sleep." mom said and gave me a kiss on the cheek. As usual was mom dressed in an elegant dress, it was in a pale green color with silver details and her hair was up in an elegant twist.

"morning mom, actually I dreamt about her again." I didn't even have to say who I was talking about, we've talked about it before. Sometimes we sit up late at night, talking about Hermione and about what I would do if I ever where to see her again.

"I'm sad to hear that, hopefully will blaze and school and your other friends take your mind of It for awhile. But now we have to go or you're gonna miss the train." she took my hand and apparited to kings cross. Even if I can apparate on my own, it's like a tradition to do it this way. When we got to kings cross and onto platfor said my goodbyes to mom and got on the train. My father was away at work so he couldn't see me off today but we said our goodbyes yesterday. I got on to the train and went looking for the heads compartments, it was at the very end of the train so it took me awhile to get there. When I slide open the door I just stood there staring. I couldn't believe my eyes. Sitting there reading a book, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, were Hermione Granger, the one who was supposed to be dead.

So there you have it, the first chapter. I hope you liked it and that you will review. I will try to update as soon as possible but I can't promise anything.


End file.
